fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lori Loud
Lori Loud is one of the ten main protagonists of the 2016 Nickelodeon TV Show, The Loud House. Wikia Match-Ups *Lori Loud vs. Candace Flynn History Born to Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. at 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan, 17-year old Lori Loud is the eldest out of the 11 Loud children that reside in the home. Like your common first-born daughter, Lori is domineering and fond of giving orders, as being the oldest of the Loud children means that she is often in charge when Rita and Lynn Sr. are out of the house. Lori is a student at Royal Woods High School with her siblings Leni, Luna and Luan. Information Background * Full Name: Lori Marie Loud * Age: 17 * Occupations: High school student, Gus' Games and Grub employee (formerly), Bluebell Scout (formerly) * Oldest child of the Loud household * Goal: To be a CEO (or at least co-CEO) of a major corporation * Home: 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan * Height: 5'3 * Weight: 120lbs * Has a boyfriend named Bobby Santiago * Former rival of Carol Pingrey * Only Loud sibling with a driver's licence * Hobbies: Using her cell phone, calling Bobby, and reading magazines * Alias: Babe (by Bobby), Queen of NO! (by Lincoln), Princess of Puke (by Luna), The sister who cannot be named (by Lucy), The High Card Powers and Abilities * Manipulation * Intelligence * Driving skills * Texting * Playing trumpet * Golf skills * First-born dominance * Strength * Speed * Durability * Fighting skills * Leadership skills * Some degree of Toon Force Feats & Stats * Caused major damage around the house while searching for money with her siblings (Strength Feat) * Effortlessly charged through a wooden door, leaving a large hole (Strength Feat) * Lifted a small drawer without difficulty, though was in anger at the time (Strength Feat) * Accidentally destroyed Vanzilla in a violent and destructive brawl with her siblings over the Sweet Spot (Strength Feat) * Comparable in the speed category to Lynn and Lincoln, the former of which can casually fight faster than the eye can see and the latter escaped from the vision of several people (Speed Scaling) * Can take Lisa's accidental explosions, which blasted off the roof of the house (Durability Feat) * Can trade blows with her siblings who tanked an explosion that was as big as the top floor of their house (Durability Feat) * Survived falling down a giant hole in the floor (Durability Feat) * Endured getting mauled by all her pets (Durability Feat) Skills & Experience * Helped give Mr. Grouse his best Christmas ever * Helped gave Lucy a makeover for her date with Rocky Spokes * Preformed in a band with Luna * Saved Frances from an exterminator Faults & Weaknesses * Volatile temper ** Second most easily angered Loud sibling ** Has gotten angry over petty things like Lincoln accidentally entering her room while playing a VR game and even had an argument with Leni over them buying identical dresses, initiating the Sister Fight Protocol * Has a high chance of failing a certain goal if she hears or sees Bobby * Still has human limits * Hasn't shown to be as mature as she should be in her age * Believed a superstitious rumor of Lincoln being bad luck that Lincoln himself lied about after Lynn declared Lincoln as bad luck after losing a softball game in the first place ** And the rest is history * Developed an instant crush on Lincoln's tutor, Hugh Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2010s Category:Younger Combatants Category:Team Leaders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:Protagonist Category:Angry Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:The Loud House Characters